it's only a game
by Ugawa
Summary: Demo boys and bladebreakers share a game of truth or dare. But they have to remember it's just a game. Will things get out of hand? Only time will tell.


Okay I know this is a cliché of a cliché of a cliché, but I couldn't resist. I mean come on, everyone has a story where the bladebreakers play truth or dare, so why can't I! lol.

--

The bladebreakers and demolition boys laid around Tyson's dojo, completely bored. They had originally organised a training day between the two teams. It was Tala's and Kai's idea, they thought both teams would benefit from the experience. But the weather had a funny turn and they ended up stuck inside as it poured down with rain outside.

"Ahhh! This is so boring!" Shouted Tyson, as he tugged at his navy blue hair. He stood up from the floor he was laying on and stormed over to where Tala and Kai was sitting against a wall. "This is all your fault," he said pointing at both captains.

Tala looked up at Tyson attempting to tower over them and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't intimidated in the least.

Kai didn't even open his eyes. "Yes Tyson, it's my fault. I'm _so_ sorry I made it rain, next time I'll tell the weather to be sunny so I don't inconvenience you."

"Wow you can do that?" Asked Tyson, looking amazed.

Kai opened his eyes and looked up at the boy standing in front of him, he sweat dropped. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you Tyson, isn't it?"

Tala smirked.

Ray and Max burst out laughing from the other side of the room, even Bryan and Spencer smirked at the comment.

Tyson pouted and collapsed to the floor, crossing his arms and legs in frustration.

"Let's do something until the rain clears up," said Max, standing up.

"Like what?" Asked Kenny.

"Oh, oh," said Tyson raising his hand in the air. "I have twister in the cupboard, let's play that!"

Multiple sweat drops appeared around the room.

Ray laughed nervously. "I really don't think so Tyson."

Tyson jumped up. "Why you scared I'll beat you!"

"No, Tyson," said Kai answering for Ray. "It's just none of us, apart from you, fancy _twisting _are bodies around other boys."

Tala cracked up this time. "Is there something… you want to tell us… Tyson?" He said through gulps of air.

"Screw you!" Shouted Tyson.

"Well there's your answer Tala," said Kai smirking.

"Ahhh!! It's bad enough when it's just Kai. It's ten times worse when you're here too," he said Pointing at Tala.

"Calm down Tyson," said Max.

Tyson started to sulk. "Well, what can we play then?" He asked.

"Well have you got anything else apart from twister?" Asked Ian as he finished his bottle of juice off.

"No…" said Tyson thoughtfully. He saw the empty bottle in Ian's hand and snapped his fingers. "I've got it."

"Just make sure you don't give it to anyone else," said Tala.

Spencer and Bryan laughed.

"No, an idea!" Shouted Tyson.

"_Great_," said Kai. "That sort of work is going to put him out of training for at least a week."

"Oh My God! Stop picking on me!" Shouted Tyson.

"What's your idea?" Asked Ray, trying to soften the mood.

"Oh yeah," he walked over and took the bottle from Ian's hand. "Truth or dare."

"Laammmeee," moaned Tala.

"You got a better idea?" Asked Tyson. "Or you just scared?"

"Pshh, the day I'm scared of you or your game, is the day I eat my own head."

"Great, you're in then?" Smirked Tyson.

"Whatever."

"All get in a circle!" He announced.

The room was full of moans and groans, but eventually everyone moved into a circle.

"Okay!" Said Tyson. "I'll spin first!"

The bottle circled round and round, until finally it stopped. Pointing back at Tyson.

"Whaaaa?" Shouted Tyson. "How is that possible!"

"It's karma," said Tala in a monotone voice.

"Fine, whatever. But we have to start off small and easy. I choose dare."

"Great, I dare you to," Tala looked around. "Bite Bryan's ear."

Tyson sweat dropped and looked at Bryan.

"You come near me and you're a dead man," said Bryan in a monotone voice.

A shadow covered Tyson's eyes.

"I thought we were going to start off easy?!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Tala.

He shrugged. "No, you said start off easy. When did I agree to that? And besides, compared to the dare's I have brewing in my head, this is an easy one."

Tyson sighed. "What happens if I don't do it?"

"Then you have to do a forfeit dare."

"Which is…?"

"Who ever dares you the dare you don't do - at the next world tournament you have to declare how they are all mighty and you are worthless compared to them." Tala crossed his arms and smirked.

"But I'm the world champion!" Shouted Tyson.

"Well, you'd better get biting then," said Tala.

Tyson stood up and inched towards Bryan, who was sitting still, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't dare," said Bryan, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have much of a choice," said Tyson, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And how do you expect to over power me?"

Tyson contemplated this for a second. "Hey Bryan look, behind you!" He shouted, pointing behind the lilac haired boy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You must really think I'm stupid," said Bryan, not even flinching.

Tyson laughed nervously. "Well… I was hoping."

He turned back away from Bryan. "I guess I'm announcing Tala is all might then," he said with a sigh.

Then before anyone could even blinked, he had turned back around and pounced on Bryan. Biting his ear in the contact.

Bryan's face was a look of shock, he couldn't believe he'd actually had the guts to do it. And neither could anyone else.

"Ha," said Tyson, crossing his arms. "You really think the world champion is going to announce that anyone else is all mighty. You people must be crazy."

Bryan grumbled something in Russian.

"Okay," said Tyson spinning the bottle again. It span and span until it started to slow down, eventually it stopped at Max.

"Sorry Maxie, Truth or dare?"

Max thoughtfully put a finger to his lip. "Umm… Truth." He announced beaming to Tyson.

"Okay, is it true…" Max waited for his truth. "Is it true you're a natural blonde?"

Max coughed. "Well…sort of. I am blonde anyway, but I just dye it a little brighter."

"Why?" Asked Kai.

"Because it looks cute."

Everyone fell over, anime style.

"Okay, moving on," said Tyson.

Max reached out and span the bottle, again it went round and round. It started to slow, then landed on Kai. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Truth."

"Is it true you've had your first kiss?"

Everyone started choking on air.

Kai looked like he was on the verge of blushing. "Yes," he said quickly.

"Who?" Asked Tyson.

"I've already answered my truth," snapped Kai, he reached for the bottle and span it. It went round and round again. Until it landed on…

--

Okay that was the first chapter, let me know what you think. I have another story going on at the moment, but if I get loads of reviews I'll update this by tomorrow XD

XX


End file.
